Esclave
by Melusine Oriki
Summary: Lucius Malfoy avait perdu toute sa fortune en investissant dans des entreprises foireuse,  il devait 200 000 Gallions à la famille Potter, alors pour rembourser ses dettes il donna son fils comme esclave.


**Résumé :** Lucius Malfoy avait perdu toute sa fortune en investissant dans des entreprises foireuse, il devait 200 000 Gallions à la famille Potter, alors pour rembourser ses dettes il donna son fils comme esclave.

Merci à yeti69 de m'avoir corrigé

Esclave

Draco se dirigeait vers la demeure des Potter, à la demande de son père qui lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait vivre chez eux pendant un temps, il avait vu sa mère pleurer à cette révélation et traiter son père d'immonde enflure d'avoir osé faire sa à son bébé.

Bien sur suite à ça ses parents se sont disputés violemment, avant d'oublier son existence et d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre, ou il entendit des bruits étranges toute la nuit. Mais bon au petit matin Draco partit tout heureux et confiant vers sa nouvelle demeure.

Il sonna à la porte, et les grilles s'ouvrirent pendant qu'une calèche arriva devant l'entrée avec un serviteur qui était venu pour l'emmener jusqu'au manoir.

Draco suivie le serviteur pour se retrouver devant un couple qui devaient être les maitres des lieux, une femme rousse de taille moyenne et un homme brun assez grand avec des lunettes.

Bonjour Draco prenez place, fit la femme je suis Lily Potter et voici mon mari James Potter

Enchanté, fit Draco en leur serrant la main arborant un petit air timide

Donc Draco votre père vous a t'il expliquer la situation? Fit James

Heu il m'a simplement dit que je devrais venir vivre ici pendant un temps indéterminé

En réalité vous allez vivre ici tout court, votre père m'a remboursé en vous offrant à notre famille vous serez donc le nouveau serviteur de notre fils Harry qui devrait arriver dans peu de temps

Draco resta sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, lui un serviteur il devait y avoir une méprise quelque part, sa famille était immensément riche, comment son père avait pu le mettre dans une situation pareille?

Draco sortit de ses pensées quand il vit un jeune homme particulièrement sexy rentrer dans le salon ou ils étaient tous installés, il était grand, musclé brun avec des yeux d'un vert incroyable, celui-ci s'excusa de son retard et fini par le fixer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry chérie joyeux anniversaire tu arrives juste à temps, pour découvrir ton cadeau

Oh et qu'elle est-t-il mère?

Voilà ton nouveau serviteur, répondit elle

Hum cela est un merveilleux cadeau que vous me faites là, je sens que cela va être intéressant, dit-il avec un air pervers en fixant Draco

Bon nous allons vous laissez faire connaissance, dit James et partant suivit de sa femme

Draco déglutit fortement en voyant qu'Harry le fixait intensément, en se léchant les lèvres.

Le Brun fini par lui demander de le suivre, et l'emmena dans une chambre deux étages plus haut dans le manoir.

-Tu seras mon serviteur, donc je ne tolérerais aucun refus de ta part quand je donnerais un ordre, première chose tu vas mettre ses vêtements fit il tout en lui déposant une tenue sur le lit

Draco les prit puis chercha du regard un endroit ou il pourrait se changer.

-Qu'est que tu attends pour mettre ta tenue?

-Je...Je dois allez ou pour me changer

- Nulle part, change toi ici

-C'est assez embarrassant ce que vous me demandez là

-Qui a dit que tu avais le droit de donner ton avis ? Déshabille toi là tout de suite devant moi et met ta tenue pendant que je t'observe

Draco baissa légèrement la tête, les joues rougies et les yeux piquants, il obtempéra, il se déshabilla lentement sous le regard scrutateur d'Harry, qui se léchait les lèvres a chaque partit de peau découverte.

Une fois nu Harry demanda à Draco de ne plus bouger, puis commença à lui tourner autour, puis il se colla légèrement au petit blond et caressa lentement son dos, Draco frissonna sous le touché puis le brun fini par lui dire de s'habiller.

Il sortit ensuite sans un mot, puis Draco regarda les vêtements qu'il lui avait donné, c'était une robe très courte de bonne, de petits escarpins mais bizarrement il n'y avait aucun sous vêtement.

Il fini par s'habiller rapidement, et attendit assis sur le lit un peu gêné d'avoir ses attributs masculins à l'air libre, deux minutes après quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce et lui demanda de le suivre, Draco s'exécuta tout en sentant que la robe vraiment trop courte de soulever à chacun de ses pas ce qui dévoilait ses jolies petites fesses rondes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le fit rentrer dans une chambre immense, avec un lit à baldaquin au drap de soie rouge, il lui expliqua qu'il devait nettoyer cette chambre et lui montra le chariot où se trouvait tout les produits ménagés, l'homme quitta ensuite la pièce laissant Draco seul au milieu de la chambre.

Draco, s'approcha du chariot puis commença lentement à faire le ménage, il prit une serpillère imbibée de javel puis se mit à genou et se rendit compte que la robe remonta jusqu'à sa taille il tenta tant bien que mal de la redescendre mais chaque mouvement pour frotter le sol la fit remonter automatiquement, il capitula gêné puis continua sa tâche.

Il était toujours en train de nettoyer quand la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se figea quand il sentit une main lui caresser doucement les fesses, il se retourna et vit Harry un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Qu'est...qu'est que vous faites? Dit-il les joues rouges tout penaudes

T'occupe et continue de nettoyer

Mais...

Chut nettoie, et laisse toi faire

Harry continua de lui caresser les fesses, puis humidifia ses doigts pour la reposer sur le magnifique postérieur, il caressa la fente tendrement puis inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du petit blond qui avait baissé la tête rouge d'embarras.

Il fit de lents vas et viens, et le sexe de Draco se mit à grossir quand il sentit le doigt toucher sa prostate, il essaye tant bien que mal de continuer à laver le sol sous les directives de son maitre.

Puis Harry fini par retirer son doigt et se releva puis quitta la pièce, laissant Draco complètement frustré à quatre pattes dans la chambre.

Deux semaines plus tard...

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Draco faisait le ménage dans les quartiers de son maitre Harry, et depuis l'incident du premier jour rien de spécial n'était arrivé sauf les tenues de plus en plus légères, et les drôles de regards qu'Harry lui lançait, le souci c'est que depuis ce jour la il rêvait chaque nuit de ce qui lui était arrivé, et même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer il espérait qu'il le retouche.

Draco nettoyait les fenêtres, dans une tenue plutôt dénudée, puis il remarqua Harry dans le jardin, qui parlait à un homme, habillé tout de noir avec des cheveux mi long et assez graisseux , apparemment leur conversation devait être assez houleuse, Harry leva la tête puis vit Draco en train de l'observer, il se lécha doucement les lèvres puis le brun graisseux partit totalement excédé.

Lily Potter rentra au même moment dans la chambre de son fils et le vit à moitié nu devant la fenêtre en train de laver les vitres.

Que faites-vous jeune homme

Heu... bonjour madame Potter, je nettoie à la demande de votre fils

Dans cette tenue?

C'est la tenue qu'il ma donné madame, fit il tout timide et gêné

Celle ci suite à ces mots resta un moment bouche bée, puis partit de la chambre sans un mot.

Quelque jour suite à cette incident, Harry revient le voir pendant qu'il lui préparait son repas, Draco resta un moment figé devant la tomate qu'il découpait puis Harry descendit la petite culotte en satin, il le colla à son torse en le prenant par la taille d'une main et commença à le masturber lentement tout en lui léchant le cou et en lui demandant de continuer à préparer le repas, Draco obtempéra bien que ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et il se mordit la lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et retourna Draco face à lui et appuya sur sa tête dans une demande muette pour qu'il se mette à genou, il sortit ensuite son énorme sexe de son pantalon et le plaça au bord des lèvres du blond qui garda la bouche close.

-Ouvre la bouche

-mais...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'Harry lui enfonça son sexe profondément dans sa petite bouche vierge.

-Maintenant suce la délicatement comme la meilleure friandise que tu voudrais déguster le plus longtemps possible

Alors Draco ferma les yeux puis se mit à suçoter, il trouva la saveur du sexe d'Harry agréable, il enroula une de ses mains autour de cet énorme sexe, et le suça avec un plaisir non feint il gémissait les yeux fermés léchant le long de la hampe de son maitre, puis l'engloutit à nouveau en la faisant venir en de lent va et viens dans sa délicate bouche.

Harry mit une main dans les cheveux doux de son petit esclave blond et poussa des coups de reins plus rapides dans cette bouche étroite, jusqu'à éjaculation, Draco ouvrit les yeux surprit par ce jet puissant qui s'expulsa en de longs jets dans sa bouche, il voulu retirer le sexe mais Harry tenant bien sa tête il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler le sperme qui envahissait sa bouche.

Harry se rhabilla et commença à partir quand Draco l'interpella assit recroquevillé sur le sol.

-Pour...pourquoi vous faites ça?

-parce que j'en ai envie

-Mais...

-Mais quoi?

- Je ne comprends pas, puis c'est assez gênant

-Pourtant tu avais l'air d'aimer ça Draco, j'attends juste que tu sois prêt car j'ai très envie de toi

-Prêt?

-Souviens toi Draco fit Harry en se penchant au dessus de lui et en soulevant son visage pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens « veux-tu jouer avec moi? »

Flash back

Draco avait 10 ans, il pleurait caché derrière un buisson en tenant son genou écorché, quand il vit une tête avec des cheveux en bataille apparaître d'un coup au dessus de sa tête, il observa le jeune garçon qui le regardait en souriant.

-Salut tu veux jouer avec moi?

Draco le regarda les yeux tout ronds puis un grand sourire illumina son visage, il acquiesça tout joyeux et se leva pour aller courir avec l'autre garçon.

Il se revit quelques jours plus tard avec ce même garçon qui il se souvenait être Harry, il jouait à chat perché et Draco venait d'être attrapé par Harry qui la plaqua au sol.

-Gagné ton gage c'est que tu dois me laisser t'embrasser

-D'accord

Harry lui fit plein de petits bisous, puis lui demanda s'il pouvait enlever son short, pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser, Draco ne comprenant pas le laissa faire, et Harry commença à le tripoter un peu partout jusqu'à ce que le père d'Harry débarque, Draco se rhabilla en vitesse pour ne pas être vu mais il se sentait étrange, il avait la drôle d'envie qu'Harry recommence.

Harry du partir suite aux appels incessants de ses parents.

-Je t'aime Draco dit il en embrassant ces petites lèvres avant de partir en courant laissant le blond assit sur l'herbe les yeux tout ronds.

Fin du flash back

Draco le regarda les yeux humides, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues puis il sauta d'un seul coup sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

Harry le souleva pour le déposer sur le plan de travail, puis approfondit le baiser tout en faufilant une de ses mains entre les fesses de son petit esclave, qui gémit en sentant un doigt entrer en lui.

-Putain Draco j'ai très envie de toi

-Harry...

Celui ci commença à vouloir déboutonner son pantalon, pour prendre son petit blond là toute suite, mais celui-ci essaya de le repousser bien que la langue d'Harry dans son nombril lui créait des frissons tout le long de son échine.

-Ha... Harry s'il te plait

-Tu veux que je te prenne là tout de suite

-Ou... enfin non je... je ne suis pas prêt

Harry qui s'amusait à ce moment là avec un des tétons de Draco releva la tête complètement frustré par cette demande d'arrêt abrupte.

-Non

-hein?

-Laisse toi faire je te promets que tu vas aimer ça

Harry souleva Draco qui criait pour qu'il arrête, mais Harry détacha son corset et commença à lui embrasser le torse par des baisers papillons qui firent frissonner le blond, il descendit tout le long tout en tenant fermement les poignets de Draco au dessus de sa tête, puis il choppa d'un coup Draco par les hanches et engloba son sexe d'un coup qui suça durement faisant crier son petit esclave de plaisir, puis il lui écarta les cuisses.

Draco la respiration laborieuse ne comprit pas tout ce qui ce passait, mais c'était tellement bon, il sentit Harry autour de son sexe, puis lui écarter violemment les jambes, pour ensuite enfouir sa tête dans ses fesses où il sentit une langue lécher et pénétrer son intimité, il se fit retourner par la suite sur le ventre, ou il sentit l'énorme sexe d'Harry entrer en lui, il poussa un gémissement de douleur, suite à cette intrusion mais celui-ci au lieu d'attendre démarra ses coups de rein qui fit voir des étoiles à Draco quand il le sentit buter quelque chose en lui.

Il caressait Draco partout puis les fit rouler au sol en plaçant son petit blond au dessus de lui qui le chevaucha, avant de se retirer et d'engloutir le sexe de son maitre qui mit une main dans ses cheveux, pour les lui tirer et le pousser pour qu'il s'allonge et se placer entre ses cuisses, et le pénétra d'un coup sec, Draco hurla tellement c'était bon, ces coups de butoir de plus en plus violent, pour arriver à la jouissance ultime ou il éjacula entre leur ventre moite.

Du sperme rentra dans la bouche de Draco qu'il l'avala, et Harry vint lécher ces petite lèvres ou un peu sperme s'était déposé, pendant qu'il se vidait en lui.

Il souleva délicatement Draco et le plaça devant son sexe recouvert de sperme, et son petit blond lécha pour le lui nettoyer, sous les douces caresses d'Harry qui le regardait avec amour.

Il finit par s'endormir, le corps tout collant dans les bras du brun qui le souleva délicatement et l'emmena dans sa chambre ou il déposa sur son lit, pour s'allonger à ses côtés et s'endormir en tenant Draco contre son torse.

Le lendemain, Draco papillonna des yeux, quand il sentit une langue lécher son anus, et un truc vibrer sur ses tétons sensibles, Harry souleva la tête et le regarda un sourire aux lèvres en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi tout en le pénétrant à l'aide du god, celui-ci le regarda les yeux dilatés par le plaisir matinal de cette douce intention, Harry se baissa pour le sucer pendant qu'il faisait aller et venir le god dans l'intimité de son blond.

Draco gémissait en le suppliant d'aller plus vite, Harry releva la tête et ralentit ses vas et viens avant de retirer le god de son cul, et de le pénétrer tout en allant lui lécher le cou, et taquiner ses tétons et son nombril de ses mains.

Il démarra lentement pour le faire trembler sous son corps, son petit blond enroula ses bras autour de son cou et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense.

Harry le fit rouler pour le placer au dessus, et attrapa ses hanches fines, tout en lui intimant le rythme sur son sexe, quand il sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il enroula sa main autour du sexe de Draco et le masturba rapidement, et ils éjaculèrent en même temps, en poussant des cris d'extase.

La journée de Draco suite à ça se résumait, à faire à manger pour son maitre ou en général il finissait à quatre pattes Harry le pilonnant, ou nettoyer ses appartements, ou il finissait attacher les bras dans le dos, le sexe de son maitre dans la bouche.

Jusqu'au jour ou Harry lui donna une tenue, pour une fois tout à fait normal, un pantalon à pince noir, avec une chemise et oh miracle un caleçon.

Harry lui demanda de se déshabiller, puis une fois nu, il s'approcha de son petit blond avec un objet rond dans les mains, il se plaça derrière celui ci et lui enfonça l'objet dans l'anus.

-Habille-toi maintenant mon cœur lui dit Harry en déposant un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres

-Harry pourquoi ces vêtements?

-Je veux te présenter à mes parents, alors ce soir tu manges avec nous à mes côtés.

Draco rougit légèrement et eu un grand sourire sous cette annonce.

Au début du repas Draco était intimidé et un peu tendu, mais quand il sentit un objet vibrer contre sa prostate il eu un frisson de plaisir, bien que gêné, il regarda discrètement Harry, qu'il vit manipuler une espèce de petite télécommande sous la table.

-Maman, papa, voilà je suis amoureux de Draco ici là et je compte bien le garder comme compagnon.

Sa mère et son père le regardèrent choqués et un peu pris au dépourvu, mais approuvèrent n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

Ils continuèrent le repas, Draco légèrement choqué et déstabilisé par l'annonce de son petit ami apparemment, mais avait du mal à se concentrer sur les questions que lui posèrent les parents de son compagnon, vu que celui-ci s'amusait avec la petite télécommande.

Harry le regardait frissonner sous les assauts de la petite boule de geisha vibrante, puis n'en pouvant plus, il attrapa Draco par le bras s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses parents puis emmena rapidement son petit blond dans la chambre, ou ils firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Fin


End file.
